The Light In The Dark
by priorincantatem
Summary: Hermione willingly decides to join Voldemorts ranks as a death eater. Death and tradgedy will follow, and Hermione is paired up with Malfoy on a secret mission. Will they end up falling for each other? not DH compliant.


**The Light In The Dark**

**Chapter 1: A New Girl**

"Hermione Granger", echoed a voice, most like a snakes through the vast hall of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione stepped forward, revealing her 'new and improved' self to everyone else in the room. It was true, she had changed alot of over the past year as she prepared herself to join Lord Voldemort's ranks as a death eater. Hermione changed her nice, schoolgirl image to that of a dark, evil seductress. She had her hair dyed black and straightened, dark eyeliner on her eyes, and applied the darkest lipstick imaginable on.

"Yes, your Highness", she purred back, noticing all of her fellow death eaters eyes set upon her.

"Now, now Miss. Granger. I know undoubtedly about your parentage, but I am willing to look past that." "Thank you your highness, for looking past such a horrid inconvenience", she replied back in just the same voice as before. Lord Voldemort then continued on, "Since your skills are beyond any comparison, I also have the best job I can place you in".

"And that would be what exactly, my Lord?"

"I will have you serve as a spy for me. Since this is your final year at Hogwarts, I have also arranged for you and young Mr.Malfoy to become heads".

Hermione found this a great time to prove her total and absolute power to the dark lord. Finally she replied back, "Very well, my lord, I will do my best of my abilities".

"Good Granger. Now you and Mr.Malfoy may be excused. I do believe you may need to pack for your return trip to Hogwarts, and to start your work on my future plans . . ."

* * *

It was September 1st again, and the many Hogwart's students were making their ways to platform 9 3/4. Hermione found herself walking towards the barrier that would give her access to the Hogwarts Express. She slowly looked to her left as to have no one gain suspicions, and found herself looking at Malfoy. They were in fact looking out for each other, since it was part of their mission, but for the sake of other people getting ideas, they decided to do this in secret. Hermione's so called "friends", Harry and Ron, didn't need to be making up some farfetched idea that there was something going on between her and Malfoy.

'Like that'll ever happen', she thought to herself and shuddered at the idea of such a thing occurring. She soon found herself facing the wall that separates platforms 9 and 10, and walked quickly through.

The normal bustle of the beginning of the year was what she found on the other side of the platform. She quickly stowed her luggage and found herself a seat on the train, not waiting to look for neither Harry nor Ron. Hermione knew she had to fit in with them as though nothing had happened, which may prove to be more difficult then not. She did try to down her look a bit, dying her hair back to its natural color, but the fact that she had changed was still highly recognizable.

'I guess I will be getting more attention then before now though', she thought to herself again as many boys walked past her compartment, awkwardly grinning at her.

After about five more minutes of impatient waiting, Harry and Ron decided to finally show up. By the obvious looks on their faces, they were both in deep shock and even forgot to say hi to her.

"God, I can't look that bad can I?" Hermione asked both of them to get them out of their daze. Harry was the first to speak up out of the two,

" Hermione you look. . . ", He seemed as if was trying to find the right word,". . . different".

"Well thanks, I guess, but is that a good thing or a bad thing exactly?"

Ron decided to finally break the gaze he had on Hermione and answered," A very, very good thing".

"Well, it's nice to see you two, but I should be going down to the head's compartment to see what my duties will be for the upcoming year", and with that she made her way down the train, still leaving Harry and Ron in complete awe.

When Hermione reached the heads compartment, which was at the completely other end of the train, Malfoy was already there waiting for her. " Well, well, well, if it isn't the new, slutty Granger".

* * *

"Just shove it Malfoy", was all she replied as she entered the compartment and sat down next to him.

"Is that all you got Granger? And I would expect better of you since your one of us now. . . "

Hermione knew he was trying to get rise out of to have a reason to complain to Voldemort when she hexed him. She decided though, against her better judgement, and decided to not do exactly just that. "Can you just put a can in it Malfoy? I don't really want to have a row right now with you. . . ", she replied to him before he forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?", she asked him before he pulled down the sleeve of her robe, revealing her dark mark.

"Isn't that a nice, pretty picture you've got there on your arm? It goes really nice with your already very pretty face. . .", he answered her as he started to caress her cheek with his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME MALFOY!", she angrily replied to him, not even knowing if she actually wanted him to stop. After saying this she quickly pulled back her arm, and recovered it with her robe. "Anyway, Professor McGonagall should be here in a few minutes to give us our instructions".

"Yeah, I guess your right Granger, but don't think this is over", he retorted back. Hermione started wondering what his words exactly meant, but at that precise moment Professor McGonagall walked into their compartment.

"Congratulations Mr.Malfoy, Miss Granger, on making head boy and girl! Now as far as duties go, you will be in charge of monitoring the halls at night, and also reporting any other mischief you happen to see. You may also give out house points, take them away, and give out proper punishments".

Malfoy decided now to speak up," So that means we get to hand out the punishments that we want. . . any punishments we want?"

"Yes it does Draco, but I must stress the fact that you do not want to overuse your authority, or you could be removed from your position." Hermione thought that this was a perfect way to spy on everyone, and have no teachers question her actions.

Professor McGonagall decided to go on, "As for your rooms, the heads share a common room, with two separate rooms, and share a bathroom. Because of this I stress the fact that you both place wards on your doors to keep. . .intruders out of places you don't want them."

At this statement Malfoy shot a small grin at Hermione, leaving her wondering what on earth he was thinking about. Hermione answered the professor with a short "Yes Professor".

McGonagall turned towards the door, and left the meeting telling them that they had to schedule meetings with the prefect at least twice a month, but once a week would probably work best. After she left, Hermione quickly got up and followed suit, not wanting to be left alone with Malfoy for any longer.

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty fast. It was true that the feast was as great as ever, but Hermione had more important things on her mind then just food, unlike Ron. After the feast was over, and she had directed all the first years to their common rooms, she made her way over to Professor McGonagall, who would show her and Malfoy to their new living quarters. Hermione was now thinking that she didn't want to know what Malfoy was grinning about on the train, but before she new it she was facing the statue of Borris The Bewildered.

"Here is where the common room entrance is for the Head Boy and Girl", Professor McGonagall stated," I will open the door to your rooms now, but you will both need to think of an appropriate password and tell it to the statue." And with a tap of her wand the statue split in half, show the way to a dark passageway.

"Now just keep following the passage to your common room. MissGranger, your rooms will be on the left, and Mr.Malfoy, yours will be on the right. Have a nice night you two". And with that she left, leaving Malfoy and Hermione standing in front of the statue.

"Let's see now Granger, lets think of a password that will be perfect for you. Ohhh yes, I just thought of the perfect one for you. How about 'traitor'. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?", he finished with yet another smirk. She replied back, "Whatever Malfoy, you know that it doesn't really matter to me."

"Okay Granger that's it then", then he turned to tell the statue the new password for them.

As Malfoy was doing this, Hermione felt her knees start to grow weak. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't stand up straight, and she was suddenly feeling a sudden rush of tiredness.

She could also feel herself starting to slip down the wall,"Malfoy, I don't think I'm feeling soo. . . . ". But before she could finish, she had passed out on the floor, out cold for some unknown reason.

* * *

Hermione could feel the early morning sunshine across her face as she woke up. She yawned loudly and slowly began to take in her surroundings. All of a sudden she sat straight up, figuring out exactly where she was.

"What the hell am I doing in Malfoy's room?", she thought outloud to herself. She just then started wondering what happened last night, and found she couldn't remember anything at all. She then looked to her side, and found that she was not only in Malfoy's room, but in Malfoy's bed, with Malfoy sleeping right next to her! She quickly tried to wake him up, but in the process knocked him right off the bed.

"What the hell was that for Granger?", he asked, standing up and rubbing his head. Hermione was shocked to see him in only his boxers, but that he had quite a rather nice six-pack, which she guessed was from all his years of playing Quidditch.

"No you answer my question first", she replied back, forgetting to lift her gaze from, what she thought, was an incredible body. Quickly she remembered where she was and broke her gaze to look at Malfoy, who she realized was smirking at her.

"What, do you like what you see Granger?", he asked her.

"Well, it is nice. . . I mean, no I don't like what I'm looking at. If I have to see you much longer I may just start felling sick again", she replied back, hoping that this statement would cover up her actions. At these words Malfoy moved closer to Hermione so that he was sitting on the bed next to her.

"You know Granger, you don't look so bad yourself, or should I say Hermione?", he asked her as he began to rub his hand up and down her inner thigh, and coming way to close for her comfort.

At this she pushed him back onto the floor and off of her. "Before you start getting ahead of your self Malfoy", she stressed the fact that she was still using his last name, "tell me why I am in here and what exactly happened last night, after I fainted".

Malfoy lifted himself up on his elbows, still on the floor, and replied, "Well that's exactly what happened. I heard you call my name, and I turned around just in time to see you fall on the floor". He gave him a look as if to continue and he went on," I thought I could just bring you back up to your room, safe and sound, put then I remembered we got the passwords for those rooms in our letter's from Dumbledore. So I had no other choice but to bring you to my room, besides the fact that I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hermione looked at him to see if she could find out if his face looked as if he was lying or not, and decided that she would just believe him. "Fine Malfoy, I believe you. I guess I was just surprised to find myself here".

"Okay Hermione", she noticed that he was still using her first name, "but your going to be even more shocked at what I am about to tell you".

"What is it now?", she asked him, but then she noticed that he was pointing to the clock on his nightstand. "Oh my gosh! I have lessons in 10 minutes!", and with that she ran out of his room and into her own, and got dressed as fast as she could.

When she was finished getting ready, she was surprised to find that Malfoy was still waiting for her in their common room. As she rushed passed him, and down the long passage that led to their rooms, she could of sworn she heard him call after her, "My name is Draco by the way. . . "

* * *

The first day back at Hogwarts wasn't one filled with alot of stuff to do. Hermione only had three classes that day, which wasn't so bad, if you counted off the fact that she had double potions with the Slytherins. Her first class that day was Muggle Studies, and she almost found herself falling asleep in class, which doesn't happen do often.

The only thing they were discussing were muggles and their refrigerators, and Hermione, coming from a muggle family, found this not that interesting. Hermione had only wish she had listened when she learned that she had to write two pages of parchment on 'the ridiculous ways muggles have to keep their food cold', and she wasn't looking forward to it in the least bit.

Hermione's second class of the day was Care Of Magical Creatures, which she found more interesting because they were learning about Jarvy's, which are large, talking ferrets. All class the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin try talking to seperate Jarvy's, but Ron gave up after the Jarvy started a loud chorus of 'Weasley is our King', and all the Slytherins gladly joined in the singing. It was only at the end of class that Hagrid told them that Jarvy's were only capable of talking in insults, and only then did Ron's ears started returning to normal. (During the singing they had turned a violent shade of red.)

During lunch Hermione could barely eat, dreading the time she had to go see Malfoy. She almost liked it better when he was insulting her. She didn't know why he'd want to be "close" to her, since he never seemed to have the desire before. Hermione did guess it had to do with her joining the dark lord, but it just didn't seem like Malfoy was the type of person to change his mind that quickly.

Much to soon for Hermione's liking, it was time for her to go to potions with those damned Slytherins. as she walked down the cool, dark passagway to the dungeons, she heard a much to familiar, drawling voice calling her. "Hey Granger!", she heard Malfoy calling her again, so she decided she had no choice but to turn around and face him.

"What the hell is it that you want now?", she screamed back at the top of her lungs, "If you didn't notice already, but I'm trying to get to my potions class which should be starting any second!"

At this Malfoy hurried up to her so that they were now face to face. "As a matter of fact, I have some good news for you", he dropped his voice into an extremely low whisper, "Our Lord wishes to have a meeting with us this evening to describe further details about our 'mission'."

"Alright now Malfoy, what the plan?", she asked him. "Ok Hermione, you need to meet me in our head common room at 7:00 sharp, by the fire place. We'll then take some floo powder over to the Malfoy manor".

Hermione stood there, just wondering what part of their mission this could be about, and wondering if she heard correctly when Malfoy called her by her first name. "Hello, earth to Hermione", she heard Malfoy speaking to her again, which took her out of her deep thoughts. "Ok, I'll be there at seven sharp tonight", she answered him before running to her potions class she was already late for.

* * *

In less then no time Hermione found that it was 6:45, and just about time for her to meet Mal... Draco in the common room. She finished putting on her 'new' clothes, which most of her fellow death eaters find quite appealing. As she studied herself in the mirror, she said out loud to herself, Well her it goes Hermione", and walked down stairs…

* * *

**Hmmmm...so what do you all think? Let me know in a review plz...**


End file.
